


哥哥

by First_Quarter_Moon



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Quarter_Moon/pseuds/First_Quarter_Moon





	哥哥

【瓦白】

“算我求你了，瓦不管，别再来了。”

老白大口喘气，在床角里蜷缩得像个虾米，“受不了了，真的，太麻了。肯定要上药的。”

瓦不管扑过去，挑眉看着老白无力推搡他，“你现在没有话语权哦，老白。”

“除非……你叫我哥哥。”

老白一僵，“你是不是有什么疾病？瓦不管我26了！”

“没有哦。”瓦不管亲了他一口，“来，叫哥哥，我就放过你。听说小山羊才过9岁生日是吧？我不干未成年。”

“……”老白咬着嘴唇，有点犹豫。

瓦不管见状，低头又去亲他，手绕到后面在穴口处顺着褶皱抚摸。老白吓得又开始挣扎，“我喊！我喊！哥哥！瓦不管哥哥！大爷！你放过我吧！”

“大爷？”瓦不管本来听得一脸陶醉，立刻变了脸色，“欧的白你不做人了是不是？”他一根手指又开始往里面插。

“哥哥，好哥哥，我才9岁，你说好不干未成年的。”老白拼命摆头，整个人往床边缩。

那几句奶声奶气的哥哥把瓦不管的魂儿都勾走了。他眨了眨眼，差点没缓过神来，一把把老白捞了回来，“好哦好哦，小山羊别怕哦，今晚哥哥陪你睡。”

老白愤愤地瞪了他一眼，想嘲笑他又怕被干，再喊哥哥又实在羞耻。他索性闭上眼睛睡了过去，不知道尝到甜头的瓦不管打算怎么让他以后在床上接着喊哥哥。

【瓜白】

“对不起，哥哥。”

甜瓜的哭叫声在身后响起，他抱住老白，头枕在肩膀上，一片湿润。是他的泪水。

“对不起……我不应该和你赌气，我不该把你的抑制剂藏起来，哥哥，对不起，我没有告诉你我是非典型的Alpha，我……”

可以，他没听过Alpha动情的时候能哭成这样，这很非典型。

下体一寸一寸地被占有，甜瓜表现得足够温柔缓慢。老白叹了口气，拍了拍他毛茸茸的头，“瓜瓜，没事了，没事了。”

甜瓜抽噎着抱紧了他，“哥哥你原谅我好不好？我真的很喜欢你……我当时不是故意要临时标记你的……我忍不住啊。你太好了，实在是……对不起。”

“我没怪你，瓜瓜，何况我们也没到最后一步。再说……”体内的性器仍然在迟缓地进犯，节奏慢得让老白都有些难耐，但他现在还得先好声好气地哄自己的Alpha，“我也喜欢你。”

“哥哥！”甜瓜一个激动，直接撞到了生殖腔紧闭的口，老白没留神，差点被顶到床板上。甜瓜在他头上垫了枕头，拖着他的腿把他翻过来，按回自己的性器上，一下一下开始埋头耕耘，嘴唇舔着老白的一只乳首，另一只被他用手把玩，他不时抬起头用湿湿的眼睛看老白，舔舐他的脖子和脸，蹭蹭他的胸膛，极为不安分。

“谢谢你，哥哥。”他破涕为笑，用小腹去摩擦老白挺立的性器，“瓜瓜会让你很舒服的。”

【六白】

十六进了屋，放下包，脱了外套挂起来，换好鞋子，倒了杯水，端着慢悠悠走向尽头的卧室，打开了紧闭的门。

一股淫靡的气味扑面而来。他噙着笑站在门口，看着床上的人无助地趴着，因为有人进来而下意识蜷缩。仔细听还能听到细微的嗡鸣声。

“哥哥，是我。”十六甜甜地喊他，“来喝点水吧。”

他喝了口水，放下杯子，取下了沾满唾液的口球，捏着老白的下巴嘴对嘴给他渡水过去，手指摩挲着被唾液沾湿的下颌，把那甜腻的味道吃进了自己的嘴。然后按着老白被捆绑的手低头去吻他，一手把后穴里的跳蛋拉出来——这费了他好大的力气。

十六咬他的耳朵，满意地感受到身下人的颤抖，“哥哥你说过，什么都会给我的。”

“现在我想要你，你也会给我吧？”

他用迷恋的眼神看着老白，手指抚过他的肌肤。然后他脱下裤子，一根狰狞的性器立刻弹了起来，他握着它对准翕动充血的小穴，慢慢插进去开始挺动。

听到老白甜腻的声音后，他笑了起来，解开老白被泪水浸湿的眼罩，去温柔地吻他失神通红的双眼。

“哥哥，你真好。”

【萤白】

“小哥哥你怎么回事。”

流萤从背后插了进来，这一下插得太深，让老白没忍住喘了出来。

“喊你哥哥，就真的把我当弟弟了？”流萤慢吞吞地说，可是下体的速度和说话速度完全相反，“还是你觉得鸽子就会很温柔？”

老白说不出话来，只能发出单音节的叫声。体内的凶器叫嚣着在肠壁里侵略，过分激烈的快感让他连站立都太过困难。

“今天有的是时间，我们可以爽个够哦。”流萤握着他的腰，一下一下按着敏感点，毫不留情地刺激他，“然后明天又可以鸽了，太棒了。”

“要是明天让我看到你又爬起来去上播，小哥哥，”流萤压迫到了前列腺，感到肠壁更加紧致顺滑，他赞美地叹了一声，然后开始恶劣地摩擦那里，“我告诉你，我一定让你三天都上不了播。被操累了就要好好休息，知道吗？”

老白用一个高潮回应了他。

【鱼白】

老白坐在头鱼身上，俯视这条美人鱼双手被领带绑在床头，一副迫不及待欲求不满的样子，两手挑逗着他那根挺翘的性器。

“白总别闹——”头鱼忍不住喘息，“不行，我——”他难耐不已，又不敢乱动双腿免得伤到了老白，只能努力抬腰把性器往上送，企图能多得到一点慰藉。

但老白并不领情，他抚摸着弹跳的龟头，笑眯眯地看着头鱼，“难得看到鱼总这么受的一面哦。——我没听你叫我白哥哥过哎，来喊一声让你白哥哥听听？”

“啊？”头鱼露出有点尴尬的神色，“为什么突然说这个？”

老白的手微微用力，“说不说？”

头鱼一声闷哼，“白总，你……”

“不说是吧。”

老白深吸一口气，低头嘬起那根他又爱又恨的男根，用自己温暖的口腔包裹着龟头，两只手撸动没有含住的部分，专心地一点点挑起头鱼用理智压住的情欲。

“哈啊……白总…… ”头鱼的眼神逐渐变得迷离，下体胀痛得不行却得不到满足，偏偏被老白按得死死的没办法自己索求，“白总……”眼看着老白洋洋得意地含着他的男根，有所期待的样子，他终于仰头轻轻说出他想听的：“白哥哥……”

“嗯，白哥哥帮你口出来，不着急噢。”老白生怕他立刻报复，耐心地给他吸到射精，看头鱼可怜兮兮地喊他白哥哥，让他解开领带，没忍心就照办了。老白反应很快，解开之后立刻麻溜地准备下床。

然后就被体能上占尽优势的头鱼笑着抓回来。他原以为需要休息的小小鱼根本没怎么萎靡，咄咄逼人地顶着他的下体。

“白总想去哪儿啊，我还没礼尚往来呢。”


End file.
